Behind The Painting
by Namine Mitsukai
Summary: A story from Namine's Point of view.[NxS]I woke up that morning like every other morning now knowing or thinking that something different might happen...Takes Place in Twilight Town.Hiatus, Sorry this story has to end, but you can read my Eragon fic!
1. The Beginning

Hello, this is my very first fanfiction. It's all about Namine and Sora so I hope you enjoy it-

Oh and Kingdom Heartsand the Characters are copyright to Square Enix and Disney not me.

**Behind The Painting**

_I woke up that morning like every other morning, not knowing or thinking something different might happen._

Every morning was the same. I'd get woken up by the morning sun glistening in my poorly covered window. Then I would do my usual, sit at my empty white table with my old torn sketchbook and broken pencils and I would draw. Drawing seemed to be the only thing that would keep my mind off of what was going on in the real world… but for the last couple of days I have noticed my drawings always had a certain young boy named Sora in them. He was always smiling… the smile I would never forget… the pictures of him made my heart ache in pain. I could remember _everything_ about him yet he remembered _nothing _about me, that thought was slowly tearing my heart apart… I heart only he made me feel I had.

As that morning past, I kept on having painful flashbacks and memories of him, but I knew they were all a lie… then I heard it, a sound my heart has been yearning to hear for the longest time…

"Namine?" he said quietly as he knocked on my door.

I could feel may heart skip every second beat... I was so confused. _How can he remember my name? I put all his memories back just the way they were… _

"Nami are you going to let me in?" he said sarcastically.

I felt my heart stop dead when he called me Nami. I couldn't believe what was going on. So I finally gained the courage and I stood up and I walked towards the door.

_**To be continued…**_

- - -

WellI hope you enjoyed my first chapter of "Behind The Painting" and I am sorry it was so short but they'll get longer. Please Review!


	2. The Truth

Heres my second chapter, yupI updated pretty fast and this chapter is longerI hope its ok

**Behind The Painting Ch.2**

_The Truth_

- - -

_What's going on? _I thought to myself as I opened the door.

"Namine thanks for finally letting me in" he sarcastically remarked.

I just stared at him with a blank and confused face.

"What's wrong you're acting as if you've seen a ghost?"

"I-I…how can this be…?" I said sheepishly as I turned away from Sora.

"N-Namine?"

"Sora…why…why do you remember? You were supposed to forget everything…"

"Huh? Forget how could I forget about you?"

_I wonder if he remembers my sister Kairi. _I thought to myself.

"Do… do you remember Kairi and Riku?"

"Of course I remember them!"

"Then why… I saw you fall asleep your memory was supposed to go back the way it was and you were supposed to forget everything about me and Castle…"

"Castle Oblivion" he finished for me.

I was shocked and speechless that he actually remembered the place where we first met.

"Namine…there's something I have to tell you…"

I felt my heart sink as his beautiful smile turned into a sad depressed one.

"When I went back to Destiny Islands and saw Kairi and Riku I felt I was missing somebody else…and I later figured out that…that person was you"

I was going to pass out I could feel it. I was so overjoyed of what he said but I felt as if it was my fault.

"W-what…" I said as I held back all my feelings.

"Oh and it was with the help of your sister Kairi…" He paused then asked "You do remember she's your sister right?"

"Of course"! I said in a shocked voice. _He remembers she's my sister?_

-Flashback-(3rd person. This scene occurred right after Namine fixed his memories and he has just landed in Destiny Island.)

"Kairi Riku!" Sora yelled as he ran to his two best friends.

"Long time no see shorty" Riku said with a smirk.

"Sora I missed you!" Kairi said with a giggle.

"Well I missed you guys too!" Sora said as he grabbed his friends and embraced them in a group hug.

"Come one lets go, I'm starving" Kairi said.

"FOOD!" Sora said and made his friend laugh.

- - -

As they were running towards Riku's house Sora stopped dead in his tracks. _Wasn't there another girl…I know there's someone I'm forgetting…N…_

"Sora, come on" Riku yelled

"Coming" _Well I will remember you whoever you are I promise. _

- - -

"Wow I'm so full I feel like I could make our Island sink" Kairi said with a full stomach as she and her friends sat on the beach.

"Well you probably wouldn't, but judging by how much Sora ate we are probably all in danger" Riku said has he and Kairi burst out laughing.

"Sora are you ok, by now you would have punched Riku" Kairi said in a worried tone.

"Oh…sorry guys I just don't feel too good" Sora said with a sigh.

"Ya from all that food you ate probably" Riku and Kairi giggled

"Come on Sora tell us what's on your mind" Riku shakes his head in agreement with Kairi.

"Nah you guys will think its lame…"

"Come on Sora pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."Kairi pleaded.

"Ok fine but promise you won't laugh!" Sora said sternly.

"Promise" Kairi and Riku said at the same time.

"Ok well I keep getting this feeling like I'm forgetting someone important…a girl but I can't really remember her name…"

"…Namine" Kairi said in a comforting tone.

"Ya Namine I remember her, Blonde hair white dress she was always hanging out with us and she seemed to like you Sora" Riku said in a teasing tone.

"…Namine…" Sora said as he shut his eyes trying to picture the girl.

"Oh and Kairi wasn't she your-" Riku got cut off by Kairi

"My sister? Yes." Kairi said calmly

Sora opened his eyes. "Hey how come…wait…"

"Sora when you were in Castle Oblivion all those memories you had with her, Riku and I, they were all real but she just didn't know that so she put your memories back the way they were before, the memories Organization XIII made you believe were real." Kairi said as she stared up at the stars.

"…" Sora was speechless.

"Wow Kairi you're so smart" Riku said in a teasing voice as Kairi hit him (Ya they like each other)

"So Sora did you save my sister or what?" Kairi said hoping that Namine would return.

"Because you know how much I miss her and after the organization took her I haven't seen her since…" Kairi started to cry and Riku comforted her.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go find Namine. I'll bring her back don't worry Kairi, Bye guys" Sora said standing up as he started to head for the Gummi Ship.

"WAIT! SORA! WE ARE COMING TOO!" Kairi yelled as she and Riku stood up and chased after him.

-End Flashback-

**_To be continued…_**

- - -

Well I hope enjoyed the second chapter of 'Behind the Painting', andI will update A.S.A.P.-


End file.
